


Watching Spinel

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Babysitting, Bad Parenting, Mental Instability, Other, Short, Short One Shot, Steven Universe: The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Jasper's in charge of watching Spinel for a day.





	Watching Spinel

As Bismuth evaluated her work on a tower, she suddenly heard squeals and laughter behind her. She turned around to see a whirl of pink running around Jasper, as the warrior walked. 

“Jasper…. Spinel?..” She regarded in greeting, slightly confused to see the two together, instead of Steven watching her. 

“Bismuth.” Jasper acknowledged but didn’t look up to see her. Instead, her eyes were trained on the short pink thing. 

“WHEEEE!” Spinel’s arms flailed behind her as she ran, and she ducked under Jaspers legs, weaving in and out in loops around her thighs. 

“Where’s Steven?” Bismuth asked and Jasper’s form went rigid in annoyance. 

“I’m not his keeper. How should I know?” 

“Right…” 

“JASPER! JASPER! JASPER!” Spinel tugged on her forearm. “WATCH ME! WATCH ME!” She ran off, accidentally knocking building materials over in the process.

Bismuth gaze followed Spinel’s giggling. “She sure is hyper today.” 

Spinel was half giggling, half hyperventilating as she did cartwheels, facing Jasper’s direction to see her watching. 

Bismuth winced when Spinel, (not seeing where she was going), suddenly bashed into support beams. 

“HEY!” Peridot yelled, as the platform she was on while she was working rocked against the impact. “Watch where you're going!”

Spinel fell with a squeak and shook her head roughly for a second, eyes spinning until they fell back into place, until she was back at it again, charging forward to do front flips. After a few flips, her shoes landed inside of open paint buckets. 

“MY PAINT! THE PERFECT GREEN SHADE OF PERIDOT!” Peridot whined. 

Bismuth knelt down. “Hey Spinel.. Maybe you’d want to stop and calm down for a bit.” 

Spinel’s eyes turned a glare as she bawled her fists. “No! I’m not stopping for nobody!” 

Spinel’s glare instantly faded when she heard a wet squishy noise when she stomped her foot agitated. She squealed happily, as the paint made more noises when she moved, and she started to dance. Confrontation long forgotten. 

Jasper grunted and crossed her arms. “She said she doesn’t want to stop for even a second.. So far she hasn’t... The runt’s got stamina.” She admitted. 

“I’m surprised Steven left her side alone..” Bismuth mused warily. Could the little gem already be getting on Steven’s nerves too? 

“Steven asked me to watch her.” Jasper informed. 

The two watched as Spinel’s dancing splashed paint everywhere, then when she began to twirl a wave of green hit walking bystanders; Biggs, and the Beetles, who blinked confused.

“WHY AREN’T YOU DOING ANYTHING TO STOP HER!?” Peridot wailed angrily as she came down from the balcony and pointed accusingly to Jasper, as the Beetles behind them went about cleaning each other off. 

“Steven asked me to ‘watch her’.. So I’m watching her.” Jasper responded bluntly, eyes still trained on the pink swirl of motion. “He didn’t say anything about making sure she behaved.” 

Bismuth frowned. “I think that’s what ‘watch her’ entails..” 

Peridot looked unamused. “You’re an awful babysitter.”

“I know....” Jasper smirked. “That means he’ll think twice about making me babysitter again.. And so he’ll ask one of you instead.” 

Peridot paused for a moment, then relented harshly, but with some praise. “You evil genius clod!”


End file.
